The Dollhouse
by cherrycheesecake101
Summary: In the little girl’s room the little Stargate lit up and three little people emerged. A small girl has a small gate and it miniturizes what ever comes through.Chapter 4 up, the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Miniature.

The little girl walked through the woods behind her home. She had on a thick coat and a stocking hat despite the warm temperature. The sun shined down on her pale face, she was about eight years old and very bright but also very sick. The chemotherapy had taken all her lush brown hair and left her body frail and weak. This was good day for her, she wondered the woods and saw something that caught her eye. It was small about a foot in diameter and gray. It looked like a circle that stood on end. It had a small little mushroom shaped device that sat next to it. She reached down and picked the two pieces up and put them in her coat pocket and headed towards her house.

"Abigail!" Her mother called out "Take your shoes off before going up stairs." Her mother was tall and thin; she had dark long hair and deep brown eyes.

"Yes, mom." Abigail told her as she kicked her shoes off and hung up her coat. She got the little circle and the little mushroom shaped device that looked like a toy set out of her pocket and ran to her room with it. She set the little toys up next to her dresser and played with it till dinner.

In Cheyenne Mountain, Colonel Carter was helping Daniel Jackson in his lab. "I can make out the rest of the script but this looks like a Gate address." Daniel commented.

"I think you are right." Carter looked at the stone tablet. "Gate address to what?"

They looked at one another and shrugged. "I guess there is only one way to find out." Daniel replied.

In the gate room the Stargate came to life and Colonel Carter, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson went through the event horizon. In the little girl's room the little Stargate lit up and three little people emerged. Daniel looked at the huge dresser and oversize furniture. "Sam, everything is huge here." Daniel noted, "I feel like I'm in Jack and the bean stock."

"I know what you mean, Daniel." Carter also noted it. "I calculate judging by the size of the furniture we would be the equivalent to about two inches high."

"So, where are we in the land of giants?" Daniel asked. They heard fast footsteps coming their way, they echoed like a stadium of enthused fans. "I think something is coming, better take cover."

The door to the little girl's room swung open and Abigail came back to play with her toy that she found. She saw the three little soldiers run for cover. She got her head down to their level and was peeking at them. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were hiding behind a jewelry box. Carter looked at her "She is just a little girl."

"I wouldn't say she is little." Daniel commented.

"Nor would I." Teal'c agreed.

"It's okay you can come out." They heard her whisper softly to them "Come out."

Slowly the three came out guns pointed down. "Hi!" She said to the little soldiers. "I'm Abigail, can you play with me?"

Carter soon realized she was indeed a child, perhaps a giant child but still a child. "Okay, I'm Sam Carter and this is my friend Daniel Jackson and that is Teal'c." Abigail saw the little arms go up and wave at her.

"Hi Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. How did you get in my room?" She asked.

"We came through the Stargate." Carter pointed to the miniature gate. "That's it over there."

"Wow!" She whispered. "Stargate? Neat." Abigail looked at them. "Do you like to play soldiers?"

"Yeah, we're kind of playing it now?" Daniel told her. "Abigail, can you tell me where we are?"

"You're in my room. I found the little circle outside and brought it inside." Abigail replied. "How long can you stay and play with me?"

"A little while, Abigail." Carter told her, Sam could see she was sick and had no hair. "Abigail are you sick?"

"Yes, they say I have cancer and they gave me medicine that is suppose to make the cancer go away. All my hair came out but my mommy says it will grow back after the cancer is gone." Abigail told them.

Sam felt so sad for the giant child. "I'm sorry you are sick, Abigail."

"It's all right." Abigail feared they would worry about her like her mother did. "I'm okay with it."

Daniel and Carter, started to move around her room as Teal'c stood watch. Sam looked over the edge of the dresser. "Gee, that's a long way down." Carter commented.

Daniel had an idea. "Abigail." Daniel had to nearly shout for the giant girl to hear him.

"Hi, Daniel." She brought up a chair to sat down and watch the little soldiers walk around her dresser top. She was glad to have some visitors, someone to play and talk with.

Daniel went to the edge of the wooden dresser. "Abigail, could you give me and Sam a lift down." He pointed towards the floor.

Abigail giggled and placed the palm of her hand down for Daniel and Sam to climb on. Abigail brought them up to her face, "How did you get so tiny?" she smiled at them.

Sam tried to stand up but found standing on human flesh rather difficult. "We are from another planet. On our planet we are normal size." Sam told the girl.

"Your planet must be tiny too." She commented and carefully lowered the two to the ground and laid her hand flat on the center of the wooden floor. "Here you go." They walked off her hand with a bit of a leap.

Daniel and Sam crawled off he hand and started to walk around the floor. They split up and each went around the perimeter of her room. Abigail got on the floor and watched them. "Do you have tiny wars?" She asked.

"No, we don't have tiny wars." Carter told her. "Abigail, do you know where you live?"

"I live on Town House Street." She told them. "I live with my mommy. My daddy died."

"I'm sorry your daddy died." Sam told her. "You must miss him."

"I don't remember him. He died before I was born." Abigail told them. "Is your daddy still alive?"

"My daddy still alive. My mommy died a long time ago." Carter told her.

"What about you Daniel?" Daniel had been walking around stopped and looked at her.

"My parents both died when I was a little older than you." He told her.

Carter came across a wooden dollhouse. It was three stories tall and was full of furniture. It had a cupola on top of the large blue-sided house and a front porch with a swing. Sam actually walked into the toy and could move from room to room through the dollhouse doors.

Daniel walked over to a wooden three-story dollhouse with furniture neatly placed in it. He stepped up into the toy. "Your doll house is bigger than my place." Daniel commented and walked into the living room of the toy house and looked around at the red-stripped furniture set.

Carter looked at the big blue house. "Aw, that's so adorable. Abigail who made this house for you?"

"Grandpa made it for me but I helped do all the painting. Do you like it?" Abigail went over to the house and started giving them tour. "See it has working lights too." Abigail got down on the floor next to it, she placed her round face in her small hands, supporting her weight with her elbows and she pointed to all the rooms. "See, it has a bathroom and kitchen and music room and closets and a chimney. I also have a swing on the front porch. When I grow up, this is the house I would like to have. A big one with lots of rooms and swing on the front porch."

"What a wonderful you are going to have." Sam entertained the child.

"This is nicer than my house." Daniel commented to himself, still in awe of the toy.

"Gee, Daniel I can always get you a dollhouse if you really want one." Carter found herself climbing the dollhouse stairs as she jested. She climbed up to the next level and saw the miniature bed and dresser. She felt the bed by pushing on the mattress. "Wow it's soft." Carter commented.

Daniel found the miniature kitchen and was playing with the miniature pots and pans. "This is a toy!" He was amazed by the size.

"Colonel Carter." Teal'c voice came over the radio. "Someone is coming."

"I copy Teal'c, did you catch that Daniel?" Carter spoke into her radio.

"Yes, I did." Daniel replied. "Better hide." Daniel went behind the little icebox in the dollhouse and Carter hide behind the doll bed. Teal'c ducked behind the jewelry box on the dresser. They could her giant footsteps coming up to the room as Abigail went back to her seat at her dresser.

Her mother entered the room. "Abigail, it's time to take you pills." Her mother placed a glass of water on the dresser where the girl sat and stared at the little gate. "Where did you get that toy from?"

"I found it in the back yard." Abigail told her. "It's a Stargate, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c came through it and were playing with me today."

"Sam, Daniel and Teal'c?" Her mother asked.

"Yep, Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. They are little soldiers." Abigail told her mother.

"Daniel Jackson?" Her mother asked with a peculiar look upon her face. "Daniel?" She wondered. "What did Daniel look like?"

"He had brown hair and wore glasses." Abigail explained. "They were dressed all in green with little tiny black vest." She looked up at her mother. "Mommy what is it?"

"Nothing Abigail, take your pills." She told the child. "You have to do your school work tonight. The tutor will be here tomorrow."

"Mom, do I have to?" Abigail wanted to back and play with the little soldiers.

Her mother gave her a look "Yes, you have to." She told her. Daniel tried to see what the mother looked liked but could only see the back of her head.

"But history is so boring." She rebutted. "I don't like it."

"Even if you don't like it, you still have to learn it." The mother replied.

"But why?" Abigail asked. "I'm going to die anyways." The cancer was making Abigail depressed. "Why can't I do something fun? Why can't I have friends over and play. Why do I have cancer?"

"I don't know why you have cancer honey, the chemotherapy is why you are so tired. You are at a high risk of infection which is why you have to be home and not see your friends." Her mother told her. "And I never want to hear you say that you are going to die anyways. You can win this!"

"Yes mother." Abigail replied and she then got out her textbook and sat at her student desk and pretended to study.

"If you need help I will be down stairs." Her mother told her. She walked out of the room, turning once to see Abigail before she left.

SG-1 came out of hiding, "This is really neat, Abigail." Carter told her and then she checked the time on her wristwatch. "Abigail we have to go back now, can you give us a lift again?"

"Sure Sam." Abigail held out her hand flat against to floor for them to climb into her palm. She carefully stood up with the two miniature sized soldiers and walked them back over to her dresser. She placed her hand flat once more. "Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. You will come back to see me won't you?" Abigail asked them.

Sam smiled and nodded to her. "Of course we will." She told the girl. "Dial home, Daniel."

Daniel dialed the address and the little gate came to life once more; Sam turned to the girl and gave a wave and a nod goodbye and then the three disappeared into the water. Abigail waved goodbye and watched them disappear into the event horizon. She stood watching the little gate as it sat silently after her visitors had left. She stared at the dormant gate. "I hope they come back to play with me." She secretly wished.


	2. Chapter 2guys and dolls

Guys and Dolls

Jack O'Neill sat at the briefing room table with Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson with a bewildered look. "So, the giant planet wasn't a giant planet?" Jack looked at Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson.

"No, we figured out the telemetry of the wormhole went back to earth itself, we went through some Ancient device that was given in the gate address, and it funneled the wormhole down to miniature size. Thus connecting to the little Stargate and we emerged from the funned wormhole at around two inches in height. When we dialed home the processed was reversed and we emerged normal size." Carter explained.

"Which is consistent with what I have deciphered on the tablet, it states that the traveler, that would be us; would be given a new set of eye's. Seeing things from a new perspective." Daniel concluded.

"Two inches high?" Jack's eyebrow went up. "The little girl with the little gate," Jack motioned his hands together to represent the small gate, "she has cancer?"

"Yes, sir." Carter replied. "Abigail."

"We need to get that gate from her, Jack." Daniel told him.

"The problem with that is finding the gate. When the gate activates it gives off tremors that can be picked up on sensors for measuring earthquakes. The problem here is the little gate is so small that it won't be measurable when it activates." Colonel Carter informed him.

"So, how do we find it?" Jack wondered.

"Well, we either lock out the address and never dial it again or we go back to the girl's bedroom and find out where she lives." Daniel suggested. "I'm in favor of going back."

"I am to, sir." Colonel Carter replied.

Jack O'Neill sat back in his chair. "It leads to a small girl's bedroom?" He thought about the situation. "I will be sending you back and I'm coming with you."

"Yes, sir." Colonel Carter replied.

Abigail sat at her dresser watching for the little gate to work once more. She tried to press the small buttons in the mushroom shaped DHD down but it would not work. Her fingertips were too big. Suddenly the tiny inner ring started to turn, she knew it did that right before the water came, she peered at it and anxiously waited for her friends from the SGC to come back and visit her. The water presented itself and out of the blue reflective energy came small men, dressed like knights with headgear on that resembled a snake's head. They carried long sticks and were taken by the giant child who sat and peered at them.

Ba'al finally emerged from the gate; he stood back and looked around him and at the huge face that smiled down on him. Ba'al went blanche; all color left his face as he looked up at the towering child.

Abigail thought he funny and giggled at him. "Hi, who are you?" She asked him.

"I…I am Ba'al. Your G…" He stumbled for his famous line of deity declaration.

"I'm Abigail. Who named you Ball? That's a silly name. You look like your name should be Bill." Abigail told him.

His First Prime had the weapon trained upon the child, He fired off his Jaffa staff weapon but it did not reach Abigail. It dissipated in mid air like a toy with a dying battery. "Is your little sticks not working?" Abigail asked.

Ba'al glared at his First Prime. "I don't believe it would be effective on her, you fool."

"Bill, where did you come from?" Abigail asked. "Do you have a tiny planet too? Why are your little men wearing those silly helmets? Can you play with me?"

"It's Ba'al." Ba'al told her and then looked around at his First prime and the other Jaffa that came through with them. "Where are we…Abigail?" Ba'al asked in a clam voice.

"My room." The girl replied.

"And where is that?" Ba'al continued.

"Upstairs in my house?" Abigail told him.

Ba'al let out a frustrated breath and rolled his eyes. "Where is your house?"

"Here." She told him. "I live on Town House street. See, we have a big street with lots of buildings." She pointed out the window that revealed the gray and rainy day. "When it's nice out I can go out and play." She went back the Goa'uld and the Jaffa on her dresser top. "Where do you live Ba'al? Do you have a house and live on a nice street with lots of kids?"

"I live in a ship." Ba'al replied. He peered over the edge of the dresser and looked down at the drop. For a man two inches high it was like looking straight down from a skyscraper.

"Is it a big ship?" Abigail loved to gab with new people she met.

"Yes, it is." Ba'al replied.

"You wanna see my dollhouse Bill?" Abigail asked.

"It's Ba'al." He repeated.

"Ball, let's pretend your name is Bill." Abigail told him. "You wanna play with me? We can play a game, how about charades?" Abigail asked.

"No." Ba'al replied. "Gods do not play games."

"Are you God?" Abigail had a strange look upon her face. "I thought you would be bigger." Ba'al threw his First Prime a look as the man sucked in his breath. "If you are God, can I ask you a question?"

Ba'al simply nodded. "What is it?" He walked the edge of the dresser looking around the room.

"Why do I have cancer? Why did you make me sick? I don't like being sick. I throw up a lot and I'm cold all the time. Mommy cries a lot now that I'm sick. Why won't my cancer go into remission? Will daddy be waiting for me in heaven? I never met my Daddy, will I like him, and does he like me?"

Ba'al could not answer the questions. "I don't know." He told her.

"Then you're not God, are you?" Abigail replied.

"I'm their God, not you're God." Ba'al told her.

"Then why do you have to be their God, doesn't God exist in your tiny world too? God created everything, including me. If you don't know why God made me sick, then you can't be God." Abigail told him.

"I am a God to the Jaffa." He replied once more, dodging her questions.

The gate soon came to life again and Abigail wondered who would be coming now. "Did you bring more friends, Bill?"

Ba'al scowled "Ba'al." Replied.

Out of the event horizon SG-1 appeared with General O'Neill. They saw the Goa'uld and they immediately raised their weapons and began firing as Ba'als men opened fire on them. SG-1 dove for cover and Abigail got mad.

"That's enough, Bill you and your friends play nice." Her fingers came down and picked the tiny staff weapons out of the Jaffa's hands. She held out her hand to SG-1. "You too, hand the tiny guns over."

Jack looked at the giant child who just ordered them to behave. "She sure is big." Jack commented.

"Did she just take all their weapons?" Daniel asked to confirm what he saw.

Her giant hand was resting in front of them. "Hand them over, if you and Bill can't play nice, you will be sent to the corner."

Jack and SG-1 suddenly felt like little kids being scolded. They looked at one another and at Ba'al and his men. "We will disarm only if Ba'al and his Jaffa fully disarm." Jack stated defiantly.

Ba'al looked back at his men, he had the numbers on his side. He had superior weapons and more than enough motivation to destroy SG-1 once and for all. Then he looked at the giant child who ruled over them. He suddenly felt like a mere play thing and nodded for his men to comply with the child's orders.

All the tiny weapons were piled onto Abigail's hand. She took the weapons and put them in Play-Doh can and put the lid on it. "In my room you play by my rules and I say no shooting." The girl told them. "Who wants to have a tea party?"

She went over to her dollhouse and got out the miniatures for them to sit on, she brought the table and chairs back to the dresser top and placed them in front of the little soldiers and Jaffa. Jack looked at the girl and could see she was sick as well and soon he felt sorry for her, and wanted to make her cancer go away so she could be a normal child once more.

"Here you go." Abigail told them as she placed the chairs next to the table. She got out miniature cups and plates from the dollhouse kitchen. "Let me get an eye dropper to fill your tea cups with." She disappeared into the bathroom off her room.

Ba'al sat down at the table, wondering to himself if the child was a supreme being. Jack sat down across from him. "So, Bill." Jack started "Why did you come here, are going to play with Abigail too?"

"I didn't realize the address would lead here." Ba'al told them. "Eye dropper?" He asked himself.

Abigail returned with a paper cup of water and an eyedropper to fill the cups with. She gently squeezed the water drops into each cup at the table. Jack watched at the large eyedropper dropped the water into his cup; he looked up and gave Abigail a slight smile. "Thank you." He yelled up at her.

Ba'al scowled at the water and then gave his host a rehearsed smile as she filled his miniature cup with water for the tea party. "What do you say, Bill?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, what do you say…Bill." Jack repeated with a smirk.

"Than you." Ba'al mumbled.

Jack put his hand to his ear. "What was that, I didn't quite catch."

"Thank…you." Ba'al repeated as he glared at O'Neill.

"See, it is possible for a Goa'uld to have some manners." Jack exclaimed.

"What's a Gold?" The girl asked.

"Goa'uld," Abigail. "It's Goa'uld." Daniel then explained. "They are actually a symbiant species that think they are god."

"But Bill is not God." Abigail told him. "He's too silly to be God."

Jack smiled from ear to ear. "Bill's a silly God."

Ba'al glared at him for the insult. "Eventually the tea party will end."

"Oh, I'm counting it." Jack told him, "But for now, cheers." he picked up the tiny mug from the dollhouse and took a sip of the cold tap water. "Best tea I ever had." He told Abigail. She held her chin in her hands and her elbows on the dresser top and then looked at Ba'al. "You have to try it too…Bill." Jack mocked him.

Ba'al picked up the cup and took his sip of tap water. He smirked and put the cup back down. "Thank you." He told his hostess.

"Ah, Come one Bill. Haven't you ever played Tea Party before?" Jack taunted. "You have to tell her how good it is." Jack made Abigail giggle, "This is terrific, the best I've ever had." he looked at Ba'al. "Tell her how good it is, Bill."

"It's acceptable." Ba'al replied and Jack glared at him.

"You can do better than that, Bill." Jack liked calling him Bill.

"It's very…good." Ba'al gave Abigail a nod and then continued his stare down with O'Neill.

Sam whispered to Daniel. "I never thought I would see Jack O'Neill and Ba'al sitting down to have tea together."

"I never knew that Jack knew how to play Tea Party." Daniel replied.


	3. Chapter 3 Cat and Mouse

Chapter 3

Cat and Mouse

In Abigail's room the little Stargate came to life once more. The small inner ring clinked and clanked as the tiny chevrons engaged. A small gush of water erupted from the center of the wormhole and fell back into place to reveal a shimmering pool of water. Abigail anxiously waited in her peach fuzzy sweater and blue jeans for her visitors to come through the event horizon.

SG-1 emerged from the miniature gate with General O'Neill in the lead. "Abigail." His small arm went up to wave to his favorite giant child.

"Jack." Abigail smiled back at him. She then looked at the other members of the team. "Hi Daniel, Sam and Teal'c. I'm so glad you came back." She told them.

"Well we would miss you too much to stay away." Jack told her. He walked up to her big brown eyes. "Abby, how about we play a new game today?" Jack asked her.

"Sure." Abigail's face lit up with excitement. "What would you like to play?"

"How about a word game." Daniel suggested after Jack looked towards him for help. "How about you tell us what city you live in and we can tell you where we live."

"I already know where you live silly." Abigail told him.

Daniel looked confused "You do?" he asked.

"You live on another planet." Abigail replied.

"I live in Rochester." Abigail replied.

"Rochester Minnesota?" Jack asked her. "You know I grew up in…"

"Jack, were from another planet…remember?" Daniel told him.

"Oh, right." Jack replied.

"I don't know where Minnesota is." Abigail replied. "Hey, you wanna meet Charlie?"

Jack looked at Daniel. "Charlie?" Jack replied.

"My kitten, I just got him today." Abigail seemed very excited.

"Kitten, sure…we can do that." Jack told her. Abigail bolted from the room to retrieve her kitty.

"Sir," Carter added. "We are only two inches high here…I don't think the kitten is a good idea."

Jack huffed and looked at her. "It's a little tiny kitten Carter, it won't hurt us." He held his hands together to show how small the kitty would be…in his mind.

Moments later Abigail returned with a full grown all white cat in her arms. She brought the animal over to the dresser top. Jack looked up at the huge beast that was growling at them in the child's arms. "Charlie be nice." She told the animal.

Daniel's face went white, as did the Jaffa's. Carter went over to O'Neill who stood motionless in front of the kitty. "Still thinks it a little bitty kitten sir?"

Jack calmly looked at her. "Don't make an sudden movements." He told her and then looked back up at Abigail. "Abby, I think you put the kitty back and close your door."

"It's okay he won't hurt you." Abigail told them. "Will you kitty?" She petted the white cats head as it stared at its human prey. Jack swore he saw the cat lick its lips.

Jack took a deep breath and a step back as the cat leaped out of Abigail's arms and onto the dresser top. "Meeoow!" The cat went as it swatted at SG-1.

"No kitty…bad kitty." Abigail replied and went after the cat as SG-1 went for cover.

Jack found himself firing upon the giant beast. The tiny bullets merely bounced off its nose and irritated Charlie even more. Carter yelled at him. "Sir…sir…Jack." Jack stopped firing and looked at Carter. "Don't shoot the little girl's cat!" She scolded him.

He looked back and saw a huge paw coming at him he ran for the edge of the dresser, leaping off and landing on a soft fluffy pillow. "Damn it." He stated trying to get off the child's bed. The cat jumped after him onto the bed as Jack grabbed the sham and swung to the floor

"Charlie no…don't eat Jack!" The little girl shouted. "Bad kitty…bad kitty."

Daniel was scrunched behind the music box with Teal'c and Carter "Eat Jack kitty…eat Jack." Daniel replied sarcastically.

Carter looked at him. "Daniel?" She sounded shocked and surprised.

"Well…maybe if it eats Jack he will be full and won't eat any of us." Daniel reached for and excuse as to his deviate behavior.

Jack's feet hit the hard wood floor and he looked up to see white fur and sharp teeth coming at him. He ran under the bed and into the cardboard tube of a roll of paper towels. The cat crouched down and looked inside the tube. It tried to reach Jack with its paw but the tube was too long. Jack was safe for a brief moment. Then the cat batted the side of the roll of towels and the roll of towels rolled out of the room and into the hallway. Inside the tube Jack braced himself against the inner walls as his would went in circles.

Abigail's mother came down the hall and saw the cat batting around the towels. She bent down and picked up the roll and placed it under her arm. "Abigail…what did I tell you about the cat being in your room?" Her mother asked.

"No kitty in my room." She pouted with her bottom lip slightly sticking out.

"Now put the kitty downstairs and close your door." The mother told her and walked back down the stairs with Jack peeking out the back of the roll of paper towels.

SG-1 came out of hiding and looked at Abigail's sad face. "At least no one got hurt Abigail." Carter told her.

Daniel yelled down to the bed. "Jack…you can come out now." Jack didn't respond. "Jack?" Daniel yelled even louder.

Carter looked worried and got on the radio. "Colonel Carter to General O'Neill…do you read me sir?"

After a brief moment they received Jack's radio answer. "Yeah, I hear you Carter."

"Where are you sir?" Carter asked as she paced the dresser top.

"Kitchen…counter top…huge chocolate chip cookies." Jack looked at the homemade cooling cookies before him. "This would be heaven to Daniel." He stated. "Hey Daniel…Mmmm." Jack grabbed a chunk of gooey warm cookie and ate, making sure to make as much noise as possible to upset Daniel.

"How big are the cookies Jack?" Daniel licked his lips.

Carter yelled up to Abigail. "Abby could you give us a life down to the kitchen to get Jack?"

Daniel added. "And a cookie!"

"Of course I can." Abigail held out her small child's purse for them to climb in. The small red cloth square purse just fit them perfectly as Abigail carried SG-1 out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Don't worry…Jack will be okay."

As Abigail reached the kitchen her mother stood at the counter wearing her black sweater and jeans. She was cleaning up the mess that Jack made after eating part of the giant cookie. "I can't believe we have a mouse problem when we have a cat in the house." The mother complained. "Abigail wash your hand before you have anything to eat."

"Yes mom." The small sick child replied. She placed the purse on the counter next to the cookies.

Daniel peeked at the cookies. "They really are huge." He whispered.

"No, the cookies are normal size…we shrunk." Carter replied. She looked and spotted movement behind the sugar canister. "I think I see Jack."

They walked over to Jack as he came out from behind the canister. He was licking melted chocolate from his hands. "Sir, what are you doing?"

"Giant cookies make a giant mess." Jack told her. He looked up at Abigail giggling at him. "How about a paper towel?"


	4. Chapter 4 doll bed

Chapter 4

The doll bed

Abigail had fallen ill from the chemotherapy; she was vomiting and had spiked a fever. Her mother had brought her into the emergency room the night before and she was then admitted to the pediatric ward of the hospital. The little girl with no hair lay listless in her bed. She stared at the IV that was poking out of her hand. She brought the right hand up under her nose and she started picking at the tape.

Abigail's mother walked into the child's room and saw her picking at the IV. "Don't honey." The dark haired woman told her and placed the paper bag that she carried on the table. "You can't lose the IV; it's so hard to get them on you now." Her mother placed her hand over the tape to stop the child from picking at the tape.

Abigail looked up at her mother. "I want to go home, mommy."

Her mother replied. "I know honey…as soon as you're better." Her mother tried to reassure.

"What if I don't get better?" The girl asked feeling worn out from the constant medical attention and procedures. She was still pale and she was frail from the virus that attacked her body while she took the drugs to kill the cancer. Abigail didn't know which was worse, the cancer or the cure?

"You will get better." Her mother told her, she sat on the edge of the bed and held the child for a few moments, "I know you will." Her mother reached in the paper bag and started to remove some items from it. "Look Abby, I brought that model of the circle you like to play with." She placed the little Stargate down on the bed table in front of Abigail.

Abigail beamed when she saw it. "You brought my gate, thank you mommy." She held her mother tight. "Now my fiends can come and visit me." Abigail suddenly got a burst of energy as she looked in the bag for the DHD device. "Mommy, where is the DHD device?" The girl asked.

"The what?" Her mother replied.

"The dial home device" Abigail replied. "SG-1 needs it to get back home."

"SG-1?" Her mother asked, "Have you been watching cartoons again?" she assumed it was a kids TV show.

"No." The girl replied. "I need the DHD…it looks like a little mushroom…it was by the gate."

"I will look for it tonight and bring it tomorrow." Her mother assured.

A doctor stood in the doorway of the room; he was short and wore a lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. His hair was dark and straight and his skin had an olive complexion. "Jean, can I speak with you…out here." The doctor wanted to speak to Abigail's mother privately.

She nodded to the doctor and tucked in the blankets around her daughter "I'll be right back honey." she told the child and then went to speak to the doctor.

Abigail sat and watched the little gate before her. Her face lit up with delight as the wormhole established and four little people emerged. Daniel looked to Abigail in the big bed and saw the IV above her. "Abigail, are you in the hospital?" Daniel asked her.

Abigail nodded. "I have the flu…I guess." The child replied. "I'm so glad you all have come to see me." The little girl waved and called each one by name "Hi, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Jack."

Jack looked over the edge of the table that hovered above the child's lap. "Are you Okay, Abby?" Jack shouted up to her.

"I'm fine Jack." The girl told him. "Are we going to do anything fun today? Daniel isn't going to tell me more stories about the aborigines?" The little girl loved Daniel but found his history lessons rather boring. "Can we have Ba'al come and play again?"

"I don't think Ba'al wants to play with us anymore." Jack shouted up to her.

The IV pole that pumped the fluid into her veins started to peep. "Oh, Jack we better take cover. The nurse will be coming to fix that." Daniel knew the routine well from his own experiences in the infirmary. Jack looked up and saw a heavyset nurse come into the room with a brisk walk. Jack dove for cover along with Sam onto the bed. Daniel hid behind the Styrofoam cup of water with Teal'c.

The nurse fixed the occlusion in the line and restarted the IV pump. She looked at the girl's half-eaten food. "Not hungry today, Abby?" The nurse asked. Abigail shook her head no and the nurse swiftly took the tray from the table and left the room. Abigail saw Daniel and Teal'c had come out from behind the cup and then she looked down and saw Jack and Sam, climbing up her blanket. Jack stood onto of the girl's lap.

Abigail giggled as Jack wobbled upon standing up on a human leg "Your funny, Jack." she told him.

Sam snickered as she tried to stand up next to Jack on the leg and Jack gave her a look. "Carter?"

"Yes sir." Sam replied.

"I know how you girls are when you all climb in bed together for your sleepovers." Jack replied and gave Abigail a grin "No giggling." he held up his index finger as he spoke.

Daniel looked around the area and then spoke to Teal'c, "Did I leave my bag on the tray?" He asked his friend as Teal'c raised an eyebrow; Daniel winced and walked over to the edge of the bed. "Jack, we've got a problem."

Jack turned wobbly around, holding onto Sam for support. "What is it Daniel?" Jack asked as he tried not to fall off the leg.

"My bag is gone…it was on the try and the nurse took it." Daniel stated with a concerned look.

"That's not a problem, Daniel." Jack shouted back and then he looked to Abigail. "That's an answer to a prayer."

"Daniel Jackson…we have a bigger problem." Teal'c shouted. Daniel turned around to see what Teal'c was talking about. "The DHD is gone."

Daniel looked at the gate and saw the missing device. "Jack, ask Abigail where is the DHD?" He spoke into his radio in order to save his voice.

Jack and Sam shared a worried look and then looked up at Abigail "Abby, did your mom bring the DHD along with the gate?" he asked the girl.

"Mom forgot it…she said she would bring it in tomorrow." Abigail told them. "I guess you will have to spend the night in the hospital with me."

Jack looked down at the covers he stood upon, "I hate hospitals." he mumbled to himself and then he shouted back to Abigail. "It will be fun." He reassured the child.


End file.
